1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid-state gyroscopes and a three-axis inertial measurement unit, which are in particular manufactured by a micro-mechanical technique, and can sense three axes angular velocities and three axes accelerations simultaneously.
2. The Related Art
The sensing axis of angular velocity for most of conventional gyroscopes manufactured by a micro-mechanical technique is parallel to the structure surface thereof. Furthermore, in case of needing to concurrently sense three axial angular velocities and accelerations, if the sensing axis of angular velocity is perpendicular to the structure surface thereof, the gyroscopes and accelerometers can be built on a single chip to measure three axial angular velocities and accelerations, and the cost and size thereof can be thus largely reduced. Therefore the other types of gyroscopes are born.